Massage sous les tropiques
by Nephetalie
Summary: Le couple de Scott et d'Allison ne va pas très bien. Le père d'Allison leur offre un voyage au Bahamas pour essayer d'arranger les choses mais rien ne marche. Alors que Scott revient d'une marche sur la plage il rencontre un employé...du moins c'est ce qu'il croit...OOC


Salut c'est mon deuxième One-shot il est OOC lui aussi mais tant pis je l'aime bien comme il est c'est un Scott X Isaac. Bonne lecture

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis.

* * *

«-Tu es prête Allison?

-Oui et toi?

-Oui! Embarque dans la voiture, je vérifie si tout est bien fermé après je te rejoins et on part vers l'aéroport. D'accord?»

Allison hocha la tête en signe d'accord, sorti de la maison et entra dans la voiture pour attendre Scott. Scott vérifia que toute les pièces avaient été fermées et qu'il n'ait aucun robinet d'ouvert qui pourrait créer un dégât d'eau. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ferma la porte à clé. Assis dans la voiture ils étaient enfin prêts à partir pour les Bahamas.

«-T'as rien oublié?

-Non et toi?

-Non je ne pense pas, mais si j'oublie quelque chose ici je me l'achèterai là-bas. **_Dit Allison._**

-Ouais, d'accord.»

Il mit les clés dans le contact et fit démarrer l'engin, la radio allumé, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez il avait l'air d'un homme bien dans sa peau, mais en réalité c'étai tout à fait le contraire, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose, une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver, mais ne le montra pas à Allison car il savait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il émanait cette sensation de manque. Trente minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport. Ils prirent leurs bagages en mains et entra par les portes automatiques de l'aéroport. Scott regarda le tableau de bord et vit leur vol, ils partaient dans moins d'une heure et ils n'avaient même pas encore enregistré leurs bagages. Assis sur leur siège respectif Scott et Allison ne dirent aucun mot durant le voyage ce n'est que plus tard arrivé dans leur suite d'hôtel qu'Allison daignât dire un mot.

«-Qu'est-ce que t'as Scott ça fait environ une semaine déjà que tu ne me parle plus qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Dit le moi Scott qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? T'ose me demander ce que tu as fait? Hé bien je vais te le dire Allison. **_Fit Scott énervé._** Tu m'as trompé avec un putain d'enfoiré de merde il n'y a pas longtemps comment voudrais tu que j'aille?

-Je suis désolé ok, je te l'ai déjà dit que je suis vraiment désolé. J'étais énervé contre toi et je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Si ça avait été moi tu m'aurais arraché la tête! **_Cria Scott, il souffla un peu._** C'est bon laisse tomber, demain tu as une séance de massage. Réveille toi vers 11h00 du matin ta séance est à 1h30. **_Finit-il par dire en soupirant._**

-Et toi tu n'en à pas une? **_Dit_** **_Allison les larmes aux yeux._**

-Non c'est dans trois jours ma séance.

-Pourquoi on ne l'à fait pas ensemble? **_Dit Allison désespéré._**

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie Allison. Si je suis ici ce n'est pas parce que je le veux, c'est parce que ton père m'à forcé à venir. Tu m'as brisé le cœur Allison, tu penses que c'est facile de te pardonner après ce que tu m'as fait. Je t'ai aimé un jour ça c'est sur mais maintenant je suis prêt à passer à autre chose.»

Sur le bord de la crise d'hystérie il sortit de l'hôtel et marcha sur le sable frais de la plage et pensa au nombre de jour restant sur cette île avec Allison. Seigneur qu'il avait envie de retourné chez Stiles l'endroit où il dormait pendant qu'Allison faisait ses bagages pour pouvoir quitter définitivement Scott. Il était déjà passé minuit et il n'était même pas encore rentré il le devait parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Allison. Ils étaient peut-être en pleine séparation mais il était tout de même un gentil garçon alors il rentra à son hôtel et s'engagea sur le chemin de sa suite quand il fonça sur un corps dur de muscles et tomba pour rencontrer le sol.

À bout de nerf il se releva et envoya valser les excuses de la personne, mais n'oublia pas de le regarder. Quand les yeux de l'inconnu rencontrèrent les siens son souffle se coupa. Il n'avait encore jamais vu de si beau yeux. La tenue qu'abordait l'inconnu ne lui fit que confirmer ses pensées. Il était employé dans ce vaste hôtel, mais Scott n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était bahaméen, il avait plutôt l'air d'un américain. Secouant la tête il lâcha un soupire de désespoir.

«-Non mais sérieusement tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marche ?! **_Cria Scott._**»

Consterné l'homme le regarda avec un air de défi et lui répondit sur un ton tranchant et parti vers l'ascenseur. Scott encore plus sur les nerfs se retourna.

«-Hé! Oh! Tu m'entends? En plus de ça il est sourd, mais dans quel monde je suis moi. **_Murmura Scott._**

-C'est bon ça va je me suis excusé! Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat?

-Parce que monsieur me fonce dessus. Comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse?

-T'es qu'un petit arrogant toi! Hein. **_Dit l'inconnu._**

-Hé! Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ou sinon je parlerai à ton supérieur. **_Menaça Scott très sérieux._**

-Ouh! J'ai peur. **_Plaisanta l'inconnu._**»

Scott ne pu répondre car l'ascenseur arriva et ferma les portes sur l'employé un sourire scotché sur les lèvres. Arrivé dans sa suite il gagna sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Comme ça faisait du bien de se détendre rien qu'un tout petit peu, mais son moment de tranquillité mit fin quand Allison entra dans la chambre.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? **_Murmura Scott._**

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Ce n'est plus mon problème depuis que la petite cuillère de ton amant est rentrée dans ton pot de confiture.

-Ne soit pas si bête Scott.

-Ne soit pas si bête Scott. **_Dit Scott d'une voix emmerdante._**

-Tss. Tu n'es qu'un bébé. **_Elle prit une pause et continua._** Je suis vraiment désolé Scott.»

Allison se coucha sur lit et contempla Scott.

«-Moi aussi je t'ai aimé et c'est toujours le cas, mais je ne ressens plus l'affinité qu'on avait avant je…Je trouve qu'il nous manque un quelque chose d'existentielle, mais qu'on ne trouve pas chez l'autre et ça me tue de le savoir et que tu le sache toi aussi.»

Scott soupira, se mit sur le côté et regarda Allison droit dans les yeux.

«-Tu as raison c'est vrai que je l'ai remarqué, mais ce n'étai pas une raison.

-Et j'en suis sincèrement désolé je n'aurai pas du. Je m'en veux mais je n'arrive pas à chassé la satisfaction que j'ai. Nous voir en train de nous séparer me soulage et je ne comprends plus rien.

-Wow! C'était direct ça c'est gentil de ta part de me dire ce que tu ressens sincèrement mais je crois que j'aurai pu m'en tenir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien. Je le voyais dans tes yeux que tu n'étais pas heureux avec moi et je suis contente parce que maintenant tu pourras l'être.

-Je l'étais Allison, vraiment. Allez! Va dans ta chambre j'ai envie de dormir.

-Oui c'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de me chasser de là.

-Des fois je pense que je suis trop gentil avec toi après ce que tu m'as fait.

-Oui, oui bonne nuit.»

Fatigué comme jamais Scott s'endormi comme une masse. Il fut réveillé par une odeur de café particulièrement différente de celle qu'il sentait tout les matins. C'est avec une bonne humeur qu'il entra dans la cuisine et vit avec horreur Allison avachit sur une chaise la tête sur le plan de travail.

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'es pas supposé être dans ta chambre il n'est que 10h28 du matin.

-Je n'avais plus sommeil et toi pourquoi tu t'es réveillé aussi tard, d'habitude tu te réveille au plus tard vers 8h00.

-J'étais trop fatigué hier soir.

-Hum…Je vais me préparer pour mon massage ça me fera du bien.

-Oui si tu le dis.

-Heum…Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu t'es figé quand tu m'as vu?

-Je ne sais pas t'avais une sale tête.

-Gnia gnia! **_Fit Allison insultée._**»

Il avait remarqué que sa relation avec Allison prenait une nouvelle tournure, il n'était plus aussi fâché qu'avant et trouvait même marrant de la taquiner une fois de temps en temps. Sans formelle il se prit une tasse de café et s'assis sur le divan face au téléviseur. Une publicité passa, c'était une publicité sur les hôtels Lahey le nom de l'hôtel même qu'il séjournait en ce moment. Des heures passa et Scott ne bougea pas de sa place initiale ce ne fut que quand Allison quitta la suite qu'il se leva pour aller prendre une douche rapide.

Il avait menti à Allison en fait leur séance de massage ce passait en même temps mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Il sortit de la douche et entra dans sa chambre pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, une femme de ménage avait décoré les lieux pour en faire une salle de massage digne de se nom. La seul chose qu'il pu faire fut de s'étendre sur la planche de massage installé exprès pour ça et attendit. Une personne fit son entré mais Scott ne s'avisa pas à regarder. Il sentit des mains douces parcourir son dos avec de fines caresses. Il sentit l'huile de massage être appliqué avec une douceur maladive et lâcha un soupire de bien être. Il était vêtu de son plus simple appareil donc rien de vraiment particulier appart d'une serviette cachant ses fesses musclées.

Les mains expertes sur son dos descendirent plus bas sur sa chute de rein le chatouillant un peu au passage. Les mains étaient grandes avec de longs doigts et miraculeusement douces. On aurait pu dire des mains d'homme. Un gémissement sorti des lèvres de qui appartenait les mains et Scott se retourna enfin pour voir l'employé insolant qu'il avait pu rencontrer grâce à sa chute. Il se leva d'un bon.

«-Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Elle est où ma masseuse?

-Je suis ta masseuse ou peut-être ton masseur si on veut.

-j'avais dit que je voulais une fille pas mec.

-Pourquoi? Pour pouvoir la baiser après ton massage?

-Je te préviens une dernière fois tu me parl…»

Scott ne pu finir ça phrase que l'employé se jeta sur lui soudant leurs lèvres d'un baiser fougueux. Surpris Scott ne bougeât pas les yeux grands ouvert il regarda l'inconnu. Recouvrant ses esprits il le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

«-Tu as fini de parler maintenant on peut discuter? **_Dit_** **_l'employé._**

-Discuter? Tu veux vraiment discuté après ça?

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser.

-Juste te prévenir je ne suis pas homo. **_Dit Scott sur la défensive._**

-Je sais mais tu me plais quand même.»

Bouche-bé Scott ne bougeât pas. Il se sentait flatté c'était un sentiment bizarre il avait aimé que l'inconnu lui disent qu'il lui plaisait. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir aimé ce sentiment, une partie du bas commençait déjà à se réveiller et l'inconnu ne le manqua pas.

«-Tu n'es peut-être pas homo, mais je te fais de l'effet. Laisse moi te soulagé.»

Il avait dit ça avec une telle confiance en lui que Scott aurait pu juste l'écouter et se laisser aller.

«-Non je te l'ai dit et je te le répète je ne suis pas homo.»

L'inconnu posa alors ses lèvres sur le cou de Scott pour ensuite se frayer un chemin vers ses épaules. Scott poussa un gémissement le surprenant lui-même.

«-Alors tu vois, tu aime ce que je te fais. Je ne te ferais aucun mal au contraire je te ferais plutôt frémir de désir et de plaisir.»

Un autre gémissement franchi les lèvres de Scott, il avait envie de se laissa aller de se faire prendre par un bel homme comme lui alors il le fit il se laissa aller. Il prit la tête de l'employé et partagea un doux baisé.

«-Est-ce que t'es sur que tu veux?

-Oui je le veux, j'ai envie de me détendre dans tes bras. **_Dit_** **_Scott hésitant encore un peu._**

-Tu verras tu en redemanderas.

-J'attends de voir ça.»

Scott se laissa prendre par l'employé qui l'allongea sur le lit. Oui il en avait envie alors pourquoi s'en priver c'était peut-être un homme mais ça restait de même il était très attirant.

«-Je n'ai pas besoin de te déshabiller tu es déjà nu, mais moi par contre je ne le suis pas.»

L'inconnu se positionna entre les jambes de Scott et l'embrassa. Tremblant Scott défit un à un les boutons de la chemise de l'employé, un frisson de plaisir le prit quand les lèvres de l'employé se refermèrent sur son lobe d'oreille. Son sexe vint de plus en plus dur et sentant le changement qui opérait sur le corps de Scott l'inconnu appuya son érection contre le bassin de Scott le faisant gémir de plaisir quand enfin la chemise tomba sur le sol. L'inconnu enleva lui-même son pantalon accompagné de son boxer et s'allongea sur Scott.

«-Ça va faire un peu mal parce que je n'ai pas de lubrifiant.

-Utilise l'huile de massage. **_Suggéra Scott._**

-Bonne idée.»

L'employé se leva et prit l'huile de massage, se positionna à genoux entre les cuisses de Scott et en mit sur ses doigts.

«-Ça va être un peu froid.»

Scott hocha la tête en signe d'accord et sentit un doigt sur son anus et se raidit quand le doigt entra dans sa chair.

«-Détend toi sinon tu auras mal.

-D'accord.

-Voilà c'est mieux comme ça, tu aime?

-Ou…Oui.

-Attention je vais en mettre un deuxième. Ok?

-Humm…**_Gémissait Scott._**

-Tu es ok? Ça ne fait pas trop mal?

-Non, ça va.»

L'inconnu sourit à Scott et déposa un doux baisé sur ses lèvres.

«-Je n'ai pas de préservatif mais je suis clean. **_Dit Scott_**.

-Moi aussi je suis clean.

-Ok.»

L'employé mit de l'huile de massage sur son sexe et le positionna à l'entrée de Scott.

«-Tu es prêt?

-Oui.»

Scott sentit le gland de l'inconnu le pénétré lentement mais sûrement. Le sexe de l'homme entrait plus profondément en lui et il aimait la sensation quand enfin il se sentit entièrement rempli. L'inconnu ne bougea pas laissant Scott s'habituer à lui. Impatient, Scott bougea du bassin afin que l'employé puisse bouger. Il lâcha un soupire de bien être quand enfin l'inconnu daignât bouger, C'était un peu inconfortable mais pas désagréable à l'extrême. Il aimait le sentir en lui en ce moment même Scott sentait l'envie de lui faire confiance c'était sa première fois donc il était vierge il avait tellement confiance en cet homme placé sur lui qu'il l'a perdait avec lui, un inconnu.

L'employé bougeait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort touchant la prostate de Scott. Scott en demandait encore et encore il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Un grognement franchi les lèvres de Scott il allait atteindre l'orgasme. Oui! Il voulait jouir pour cet homme lui qui le pilonnait avec une telle force pour le faire jouir lui de plaisir et non une autre personne.

«-Allez bébé! Crache ta semence pour moi! **_Murmura l'inconnu essoufflé par ses efforts._**»

Scott lâcha un cri de bonheur, un cri de soulagement quand enfin il éjacula entre lui et l'inconnu. L'employé fit trois dernier va-et-vient et vint d'une puissance phénoménale puis s'écroula sur Scott. Scott prit les cheveux soyeux de l'inconnu entre ses mains puis heureux il l'embrassa.

«-Merci. **_Dit Scott éreinté_**.

-De rien c'était avec plaisir que je l'ai fait.

-Heum…Au fait je m'appelle Scott et toi?

-Isaac. Isaac Lahey. **_Répondit le PDG des entreprises Lahey_**.

Fin


End file.
